sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Gimel Daleth
The Rodian known as Gimel Daleth is a calculated enigma. An upbringing on Nar Shaddaa and a youthful career of various strongarm jobs is public knowledge. Less well-known is that Daleth still has family on Nar Shaddaa, but hasn't visited them in years, despite the occasional 'business trip' back to the Smuggler's Moon. The Rodian speaks not of parents or siblings, though is known to be of the clan Keeeton, as evidenced by the occasional display of the clan crest. Business History What is more publicly known is that Daleth maneuvered a move into the Corporate Sector on the heels of having saved the right life at the right time and ended up working as security for Merr-Sonn. Moving up the ranks to CEO's personal bodyguard, Daleth disappeared for a time while Greven Sylvar was CEO, not resurfacing again until he'd stepped down and Korsook was in charge. Rumors place the Rodian with a renegade Jedi in such diverse locations as Coruscant, Caspar and Kalla during that time. The culmination of the relationship is unknown, but speculation abounds. When Daleth returned to Merr-Sonn, it was to take the position of chief of security operations for the company, then later, COO. After Korsook's extended sabbatical went permanent, the Rodian executive reluctantly and quietly assumed the mantle of CEO, bringing a sort of ruthless competence to the position. Running the boardroom being not unlike the sorts of shadier organizations of the Rodian's earlier life, Gimel Daleth shepherded the company into new profit-making spheres and shuffled personnel to utilize those most capable of handling the rigors of corporate life. It is suspected that in addition to legal salesmanship, Daleth operates a lucrative black market weapons operation, often utilizing corporate resources and lisencing. Other underworld ties are speculated, but thus far unprovable. Family Ties In an interesting twist of events, shortly before becoming CEO of Merr-Sonn, Daleth took on a mistress, a female Rodian musician named Tuzzi Reenoon, and spent much time spending large chunks of crystalline vertex on her. A little over a year into the relationship, Tuzzi was seen with an expanding midsection and making regular visits to the Corporate Clinic on Etti IV. This gave Etti IV celebrity-watchers much fodder, and caused a great deal of friction between Daleth and the press. During her pregnancy, Tuzzi and Merr-Sonn executive Krel Scrinae were kidnapped in a high-profile snatch from Plaxton City on Caspar. Held for ransom, Daleth ended up paying an unknown sum (and is rumored to have also divulged weapons technological information) to secure their safe return. The CDU continued investigation of the kidnapping and some time later brought the ringleader to justice. Soon after her ordeal, Tuzzi gave birth to Arjii Renoon-Daleth, who holds the position of acknowledged bastard son and heir of Gimel Daleth. Final Notes While not precisely shrouded in mystery, Gimel Daleth's past is nonetheless obscure. That the Rodian holds the rank of Expert Hunter in the Rodian Hunter Registry is accessible, but not well-known. A curiosity that is, as it is common knowledge that Rodians raised away from Rodia often find it impossible to get Registered. Other facts are even harder to discern with few individuals talking freely about the Rodian's background. Though rumored to exist, sources that are rumored to possess accurate information seem almost impossible to find. Indeed, there is only one thing that is truly clear about this Rodian: there are more facets to Gimel Daleth than anyone, public or private, has yet seen. Daleth, Gimel Daleth, Gimel